leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Legend (Teamfight Tactics)
Little Legends are the avatars of the player in the Teamfight Tactics game mode. Additionally, a player's Little Legend will follow their champion on the . Key Words * Variants: To bring in that feeling that comes with getting rare things, the game mode launches six variants (including the basic version) of each species. Some of these variants are rarer than others, and you don’t have to own the basic version of a species to get its rarer variants. Little Legends in Teamfight Tactics ** Base (same rarity with Rare, can be directly purchased) ** Rare ** Epic ** Legendary * Series Eggs: There will be two varieties of Series Eggs you can buy. Each egg contains six variants of each species within it, including the species’ base variant, so there are 18 total variants that can be hatched out of each egg type. * Star-Ups: Collecting multiples of the same Little Legend variant will star-up and "evolve" your Little Legend, just as collecting multiples of a champion in TFT increases their star level. Each duplicate of a Little Legends variant you acquired increases its star level by one. Little Legends Eggs Little Legend Eggs is a section in the Hextech Crafting item, and are available to get through Missions or the Riot Store. Opening a Little Legend Egg will give the player a Little Legend skin. Each egg has a different drop rate and has their own drop pool. The current three eggs share the same drop rate: * Legendary (5% drop rate, 30% chance for double drop). * Epic (20% drop rate). * Rare (75% drop rate). Type of Eggs There are some special rules for "Series" Eggs:Little Legends Series Egg Guide * Duplicates Star Up: Getting a duplicate variant will cause it to star up by one level. Once a variant reaches 3 stars, it won’t hatch from future eggs. * New Content with Each Egg: Each egg you hatch will grant you a variant you don’t already own, or a star up for a variant you already own. * Double Drops: Occasionally, when you receive a Legendary Little Legend, two Little Legends will hatch from a single egg. * Rare Egg: If you open a "Series" eggs after you own all variants it contains at 3 stars, it will output a "Little Legend" permanent that can be forged into a "Rare Egg". Starter Litte Legends Eggs Starter Little Legends Eggs is one of the rewards for the TFT Beta Pass. Unlike other eggs, this egg shows in the material section in the Hextech Crafting. Once unlock, player can open it directly on the homepage and pick one of the three rewards inside. The rewards are: * Demacian Silverwing Egg * Sentinel Runespirit Egg * Soft-nosed Molediver Egg Series Eggs Series One Egg: * Furyhorn skin variants * Hauntling skin variants * Silverwing skin variants Series Two Egg: * Featherknight skin variants * Molediver skin variants * Runespirit skin variants Series Three Egg: * Paddlemar skin variants * Protector skin variants * Hushtail skin variants Rare Eggs Rare Eggs will output a random variant from any "Series" Egg. The Rare Egg will be updated to contain Little Legends from future "Series" Eggs as they are released. Egg images Gallery= Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg1.png|Series One Egg Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg2.png|Series Two Egg Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg3.png|Series Three Egg Teamfight Tactics Random Egg.png|Random Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Random Egg small.png|Random Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Featherknight Egg.png|Featherknight Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Featherknight Egg small.png|Featherknight Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Furyhorn Egg.png|Furyhorn Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Furyhorn Egg small.png|Furyhorn Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Hauntling Egg.png|Hauntling Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Hauntling Egg small.png|Hauntling Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Molediver Egg.png|Molediver Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Molediver Egg small.png|Molediver Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Runespirit Egg.png|Runespirit Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Runespirit Egg small.png|Runespirit Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Silverwing Egg.png|Silverwing Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Silverwing Egg small.png|Silverwing Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Paddlemar Egg small.png|Paddlemar Egg Teamfight Tactics Protector Egg small.png|Protector Egg Teamfight Tactics Hushtail Egg small.png|Hushtail Egg Media Videos= ;Related Videos Little Legends - Team Fight Tactics Companions| |-| Gallery= Teamfight Tactics Teaser 03.jpg|The six basic little legends design Teamfight Tactics Teaser 04.jpg|The three levels of the Pengu Featherknight |-|Summoner Icons= Molten Furyhorn profileicon.png|Molten Furyhorn Demacian Silverwing profileicon.png|Demacian Silverwing Sentinel Runespirit profileicon.png|Sentinel Runespirit Softnosed Molediver profileicon.png|Softnosed Molediver Pengu Featherknight profileicon.png|Pengu Featherknight Shadow Isles Hauntling profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Hauntling Patch History es:Teamfight Tactics:Minileyendas ru:Teamfight Tactics:Маленькая легенда Category:Featured game mode monsters Category:Teamfight Tactics